The Blind Tailed Beast
by Lil Bre
Summary: Ino falls for a blind ninja from the Water County that Team 7 brought home after they completed their search for Sasuke. InoxOC
1. Sasuke vs Yamachi

Okie Dokie! This is my… third Naruto fic so far. I hope you enjoy it!

Note: The first two chapters will be with Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. After those chapters, it'll be with Ino and my OC.

Ages- Team Gai and Yamachi- 17 years old

Every other child- 16 years old DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer- Lil Bre does not own Naruto. If she did, it would already be in America and it wouldn't be dubbed to death.

Chapter 1- Sasuke vs. Yamachi

In the outskirts of the Fire Country, a 16-year-old Uchiha Sasuke travels a missing path in a dark forest. His black hair has grown out, his onyx colored eyes were darker than ever, and he himself has certainly matured over the 3 years of serving Orochimaru's army.

He was to retrieve one of the nine 'Tailed Beast' from the Watery Country in a village called Kamakazi. He had to capture and return the third tailed beast to be exact.

He continued to jump from tree branch to tree branch until he reached what appeared to be a village surrounded by a large stonewall.

"This must be the Hidden Rain Village…" he said to himself. As he approached the main gate, he detected a bunch of kunais heading towards his direction. He dodged them easily. He activated his Sharingan to spot his attacker.

At the peak of the stonewall was a male maybe a bit older than Sasuke crouching at a corner. He had messy sandy brown hair and his eyes he could not identify because they were closed. He had a short wooden staff in his left scarred hand. He looked closer and noticed he wore a dark green forehead protector with a raindrop engraved in it.

"Show yourself, coward!" Sasuke yelled at him. The boy obeyed and jumped off the high wall, gracefully landing on his feet. He opened his eyes to reveal a very pale grayish blue piercing orbs.

"What's your purpose to enter the village?" he questioned the Uchiha prodigy. "State your name!"

"Uchiha Sasuke. I'm here to find and capture a 3 tailed beast, also known as Kino Yamachi," Sasuke answered coldly.

"I'm Kino Yamachi," the pale-eyed child, Yamachi, answered. "Whatcha want with me?"

"Orders from Orochimaru to rid of you." Yamachi just glanced at Sasuke blindly.

"And if I refuse to leave…?" he asks dully.

"I'll take you there in a body bag," Sasuke replied darkly.

"Oh now. You wouldn't hit a blind person would you?" Yamachi smirked at the prodigy.

"Blind? This is going to be easier than expected." Sasuke got into a fighting stance. He swung at the Kino child, who dodged it with ease and held a tight grip on Sasuke's hand. Sasuke looked at Yamachi with surprise. "You lie. You said you can't see."

"I might not be able to see you, son, but I can see the waves and vibration you're always sending off. I see with motion. So the only way you might defeat me is to stop the wind, or be as quiet as your dead ancestors." Yamachi smirked as he threw Sasuke a few yards away. He pulled out the short stick he had earlier and began twirling it. "Let's have a little ga-" Before he could finish his sentence, Sasuke began charging at him again.

"KAI!" Yamachi yelled as he pointed his short weapon at Sasuke. The stick extended at a rapid rate, jabbing it end into Sasuke's chest. The long staff extended at least 20 yards before it slammed Sasuke into the nearest tree, pinning him there. "Another trick like that, and my Kamboo staff will go right through your chest," Yamachi threatened.

"As I was saying, let's play a little game. If you are able to hit be 3 times, with weapons and other things included, I'll go with you to this Orochimaru person. If I'm able to hit you 6 times, with only my body or staff at 3 yards at length, you leave me be and never come near my village again. Are you up to the challenge?"

"You're blind," Sasuke grunted as he tried to pry himself from the stick's pin. "It would be an unfair advantage."

"I'll be the judge of that," Yamachi shortened his staff to 3 yards as promised. "You're challenged?"

"Fine," Sasuke activated his Sharingan as he charged at the blind ninja. He whipped out 3 shurikens and tossed them at Yamachi. Yamachi quickly dodges them and the speeding Uchiha as he struck Sasuke in the back of his neck with his Kamboo staff. Sasuke landed on the ground and slid until he tapped the bottom of the stonewall.

"That's one-zip, Uchiha prodigy," Yamachi called. Sasuke growled at the blind boy with his incredible reflexes. Before he could attempt to charge again, a large panda-colored ferret toppled on top of his head and began to attack the Uchiha. Yamachi approach him and swiped the ferret off him.

"Go back to the post!" Yamachi scolded the animal as it reluctantly scampered back up the wall. "Forgive my ferret. He's always wanted to defend me."

"Alright," Sasuke smirked at he spotted a sucker punch in Yamachi's mouth and sent him flying back. Sasuke began to charge at him again for his second shot while he was down. But before he could get near him, Yamachi was began spinning on his neck and head at a rapid speed and Sasuke was hit three times with Yamachi's air kicks.

"That was a very good hit," Yamachi commented. "Four to one, Uchiha. You have a hell of an arm on you." Sasuke managed to stand to his feet as he felt pain jolting up and down his body.

'How can a person be blind and have quick reflexes,' he activated his Sharingan once more and charged at the Yamachi once more. He foresaw that the blind child was going to strike him with his staff again. So he clapped his hands together and fire began to fume out his mouth in a large fireball. Yamachi was hit in his arm as he attempted to dodge the fire.

"Alright… it seems you're serious about this," Yamachi gazed at his burnt arm. The sleeve of his shirt was either melted into his skin or burned to ashes. "What's your purpose of turning me in anyways?"

"Orochimaru promised that I would become stronger if I brought you and the second 'Tailed Beast' in to him," Sasuke replied as he tried to catch his breath. Yamachi grimaced at his answer.

"Where are you from anyway? You're not wearing a protector…"

"That's none of your business!" Sasuke charged at Yamachi again. Yamachi caught this and kneed him in the stomach.

"Five to two, son." The blind child flew a few yards away from Sasuke, leaving his Kamboo staff stuck in the ground in the middle of the two. "Last shot wins the jackpot."

'I must become stronger…' Sasuke thought as he rose from the ground still holding on to his gut. His Sharingan predicted that Yamachi was going to dodge his attack. 'We'll see who laugh last…' Sasuke began to charge at Yamachi. Yamachi did the same. Sasuke began to let his left hand glow a dark red, for he was going to strike at Yamachi before he dodged.

The got closer.

And closer.

In slow motion, they both reached the middle where the staff was. Sasuke swung at Yamachi with his red hand, whom dodged it. Before Sasuke could turn around, the blind boy jumped on his stick, bent it into an arch, and whacked the Uchiha prodigy right at the cursed seal on his neck. Sasuke's eyes whiten out and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Good fight Uchiha," Yamachi commented as he pulled his stick out the ground. Sasuke didn't respond. "Uchiha?" He bent over and shook Sasuke lightly. "Where did I hit him…?" he wondered to himself. He felt his head for the most current bump, but there wasn't any. The began to feel his neck and felt something.

"The hell is this…" He felt it in a curse and touched the markings. The black-n-white ferret came to Yamachi and jumped on his back to look over his shoulder.

"We should take him to the village so he could get this thing checked out." Yamachi used his working hand and swung Sasuke over his shoulder. The ferret jumped on top of his head and they proceeded into through the large gates of Kamakazi Village.

3785648594758348757495

Whatcha think? I hope you like it.


	2. Yamachi vs Naruto

Well… whatdaya know… people actually like me story. GO ME! Let's thanks a few people:

Raikujin- Thanks for reviewing! I hope you continue to read!

Hurrahhurrah- Thanks for reviewing! I know about my mistakes, I always end up making mistakes no matter how many times I reread it… -.-

Aki-child- m'kay! I be liking ur stories as well! I hope you continue to write yours.

Kosumi- Thanks for reviewing! Like I said at the beginning, Ino will come up in Chapter 3. I just couldn't let Yamachi pop up in Konoha all of a sudden, I had to tell how he got there. And here is da continuation! DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I only own Yamachi and Benji.

Chapter 2- Yamachi vs. Naruto

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi traveled through the thick woods out of Kamakazi half a week later after finding out that Sasuke travels through the exact direction.

"Are we there yet?" Naruto complained as he followed Sakura jumping from branch to branch.

"No, for the fifteenth time we are not there!" Sakura yelled at the blonde. Half an hour later, Naruto asks again.

"Are we there yet?"

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE THERE?" Sakura shrieked.

"We're here now," Kakashi commented. The two ninjas stopped behind their former teacher and stared at the giant wall. They approached the wall and touch the gate.

"Halt!" a voice echoed through the forest they looked at their surroundings.

"Up there!" Sakura pointed at the top of the gate. At the peak of the wall, Yamachi and his ferret Benji stood there and gazed at the three travelers. He and his ferret jumped down the wall and landed on the ground gracefully once more.

"Purpose of entering our village?" Yamachi stared blankly at nowhere.

"We're on the search of this person," Naruto pulled out a group picture of them and pointed at Sasuke's picture. Yamachi stared at Naruto questioningly. "This guy here. Have you seen him?"

"I might have if I could see the picture," Yamachi replied proudly. Benji stared at the picture attentively.

"What are you blind? The picture is right here!" Naruto yelled in frustration as he shoved the piece of paper in his face.

"Actually yes, I am somewhat blind," Yamachi took the paper from in front of his face.

"NARUTO YOU IDIOT!" Sakura bashed Naruto in the head and kicked him out of the way. "I'm terribly sorry about my teammate, Naruto. He doesn't know any better. I'm Haruno Sakura."

"No need to apologize Miss. Just describe this person for me; so many people has passed through these faces."

"He has black spiky hair, onyx colored eyes, and his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

"Oh," Yamachi grimaced at the name. "I met him."

"You saw Sasuke? Which way did he go?" Kakashi questions.

"He's recovering in the village…"

"Will you let us in then?" Sakura asks with hope in her voice.

"I'm sorry, but you must defeat in a little game to enter the village." Yamachi pulled out his staff and extended it to 3 yards once more. He explained the rules to the three and asks who wished to accept the challenge.

"I'll do it," Naruto yelled loudly as he smirked. "Blind or not, I'll defeat you."

"I don't need my eyes to defeat you." Yamachi slammed in pole into the ground and went into a fighting stance. "Bring it." Naruto began to charge at the blind child and threw kunais at him. Yamachi dodges them by jumping in the air. When Naruto reached Yamachi, Yamachi arched his staff again and smacked Naruto straight in the face, sending him back into the forest.

"How can he see Naruto's movements when he's blind, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asks as the battle continued.

"If what the stories I heard is true, then that boy there must be Kino Yamachi, the Blind Tailed Beast," Kakashi stated.

"Like Naruto?" Sakura started at Kakashi worriedly.

"Yes. It's a crime shame what those people do to him in there…" Kakashi stared at the stone gate. The pink-haired girl gave him a questioning look. "They never treated anybody different like people. When the blind tailed beast was born, his eyes were murderous to those he gazed upon them, so someone put a curse upon his eyes and he was blinded. When they found out the many people he killed just for looking at them, he was shunned and was forced to take care of himself. When he was older and tried to communicate with others, the elders would beat him, child weren't allowed to talk to him, and teachers weren't allowed to teach him. He must have been training himself all these years, or else somebody from another village that didn't know his history taught him."

"So Yamachi is like an abused neglected child?" Sakura continued to gaze at the oncoming battle. Yamachi just hit Naruto with his fist for the 4th time while Naruto hasn't laid a single hit on him. "If Naruto doesn't win, then we'll never know where Sasuke is in the village!" She then cupped her hands around her mouth. "NARUTO YOU IDIOT! USE SOME COMMON SENSE FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!

"Nice cheerleader you have there," Yamachi smiled at Naruto as he tried to get up again. "I wish I had a support group." Yamachi became distracted as she stared at the ground, which Naruto took advantage of. The blonde jumped into the tree and punched the blind boy out the tree.

"What's up with you guys and giving sucker punches?" Yamachi rose from the ground.

"I will not lose to you…" Naruto glared at Yamachi. Yamachi just stared back at him and narrowed his eyes.

"You seem familiar somehow… Like we've met before on a battlefield somewhere…" Yamachi studied Naruto's vibration movements and saw his figure in front of him.

"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" Naruto multiplied himself 10 times. 8 of them circled around Yamachi.

"Very clever of you," the blind boy smiled. The copies attacked at the same time, but Yamachi jumped out of the circle and into a tree. He hung by a branch with one arm. "But not clever eno-" Yamachi was cut off by the real Naruto being catapulted in the air.

"RASENGAN!" Naruto smashed the glowing blue ball into Yamachi's chest. Yamachi fell out of the tree and straight into another tree. The tree falls from the great force and Yamachi lies there on top of the fallen trunk.

"Hn…" Naruto's copies all disappeared and the real Naruto stood in front of him. Yamachi got up from the ground and held his bleeding head with his burnt hand. "You are a very determined ninja. Alright then, follow me." He got up, cracks his spine back into the place and walked back to the gate. He told Sakura and Kakashi to come into the village with him, but he told them to remove their forehead protectors so that they wouldn't cause trouble. Benji jumped on Yamachi's shoulders as he unlocked the gate and let it fly open.

"Where is Sasuke-kun, Yamachi?" Sakura asks as she gazes at the large village.

"He is at my place. The med-nins here refused to treat him because I brought him in, so I've been taking care of him to be sure that he's still breathing." They took a path of dark alleys until they reach the back of a small two-story building with a flight of stairs. They climbed the stairs until they reach the top. Yamachi forced the door open and they walked inside. It was a small 2-room apartment. The kitchen, living room, and dining room were all in the same room. There was a hall that led to two bedrooms and a bathroom. In the far corner of the home was a worn-out piano. "Welcome to my place… it's not much…"

"You play the piano?" Naruto asks as he looks at the instrument. When he began to play a few notes on it, Benji attacked Naruto and began scratching up his face.

"GET OFF ME YOU STUPID FURBALL!" Naruto panicked as he attempted to pry the animal off him with no avail. Yamachi ran over there and yanked the ferret off of Naruto's nose, which he was a good grip on with his teeth.

"My apologies for my ferret… he tends to get aggressive about strangers. Uchiha is in the this room." Benji climbs back onto Yamachi's shoulders. He growled at Naruto and pointed his finger at him and gave him an I'm-gonna-get-you-sucka look. The team went into the nearest room and found Sasuke lying on the bed. He was sleeping and shook occasionally.

"What happened?" Kakashi turned to face Yamachi.

"When I hit him the last time, he didn't move at all. I thought I hit him in the head too hard so I began to find out where I hit him. I felt some mark on his neck and thought that I did that. So I took him into the local hospital and they refused to help him. I brought him back here and put him to bed. He woke up a few times but fell back asleep immediately." Yamachi put his head down in shame. "I didn't mean it…"

"Of course you didn't, Yamachi," Sakura placed a supporting hand on his shoulder.

"Are you guys taking him back to your village? He should get treated right away." Kakashi stared at the blind child. He nodded and scooped Sasuke's unconscious body.

"Thank you for your assistants, Yamachi," Kakashi commented as he carried Sasuke out the room.

"What about your burns and bruises, Yamachi?" Sakura looked at his burnt arm and bleeding forehead. "Will anyone in the village will treat your wounds?"

"I'll be fine. I'll heal over time," Yamachi reassured her as she and he walked out the room and out his home. "Feel free to come visit anytime."

"Nice fighting you, Yamachi!" Naruto yelled as he began to disappear. Naruto shuddered when he noticed Benji, the ferret from hell, point his fingers again and gave him an evil glare.

Sakura looked at Yamachi sadly before waving to him. She faced her sensei and pulled on his sleeve. "Kakashi-sensei, do you think that Yamachi will be fine by himself. It seems like we were the first visitors to ever say anything to him…"

"What do you mean, Sakura-chan?" Naruto asks.

"Don't you think he should come with us to get those treated? He already had plenty of scars on him and his arm will not heal if it's not treated." Kakashi stared at his student and sighed in defeat.

"He can come to get treat, only if he's willing to come with us." Sakura smiled and ran back towards Yamachi's home. She knocked on his door and he answered.

"Did you leave something?" Yamachi asks in concern when he realizes that it was Sakura at the door.

"I know this is sudden and everything, but would you like to come with us back to Konoha?" Sakura asks with a smile on her face. Yamachi's mouth turned into a frown.

"What makes you think I would want to leave my village?"

"I just thought you would because you seem lonely here…" Yamachi heard the sad tone in her voice. Sakura looked embarrassed as she hung her head down. She felt something fuzzy wrap around her neck and something cold touch her cheek. She completely freaked out as she looked at Benji's face right into her.

"Take Benji with you. I'll catch up with you later." Yamachi closed the door quietly. Sakura smiled and nervously petted Benji on the head.

Sometime later, Yamachi somehow caught up with Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura and they continue onward to Konoha village

37484859087358785678784

Okay… that only took me… forever. Well… Please people, don't leave a hit, leave a review! Thanks!


	3. Ino Meets Yamachi

Hey you guys guess what! I wrote all my stories whilst Dennis was blowing my dog away! YAY!

DISCLAIMER!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto. I only own Yamachi and Benji the ferret.

Chapter 3- Ino meets Yamachi

Yamanaka Ino waits boredly at the front desk of her family's flower shop. She's been waiting for her father to return from the storage room so she could deliver special flowers for medicine for the Hokage.

"Here Ino," her father, Inchi (I dunno her father's name), handed her a box of flowers, "take this to the Hokage so she can complete that secret medicine she's been rambling about."

"Alright," Ino lifted the box and headed for the door. "I'll be home by dinner." Inchi opened the door for her and told her bye. Ino walked slowly down the main street towards the Hokage's office.

"Hey, Ino-chan," Ino heard a familiar voice call her name from behind. She turned around and found her teammate, Chouji, walking towards her with a bag of chips in his hands. "Where are you heading?"

"Hey Chouji," Ino smiled at her chubby teammate as she waited for him to catch up with her. "I'm delivering some flowers to the Hokage."

"I have to head over there as well. I have to get my last refill of the medicine she's been giving me," Chouji explained as he magically pulled out another bag from behind his back. The two continued on their way until they reached a tall building with glass doors. They entered and walked down the hall.

Meanwhile, Tsunade was in office along with Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Yamachi. Kakashi has just finished explaining Yamachi's situation from his former village and wishes to live in Konoha. Naruto and Yamachi were bandages up from the fight they had against one another. Naruto just had a few scrapes and bruises while Yamachi had his right arm treated and a bandages wrapped around his head where his forehead protector once was placed.

"You want me to accept him into the village…?" Tsunade stared at Yamachi, who remained unfazed. "Where are you from… you look familiar…"

"I'm from the Hidden Rain Village in the Water Country." Her eyes widened.

"It can't be… Kino Yamachi…"

"Eh?" Naruto stared blankly at the Hokage. "You met him before, Granny –Tsunade?"

"Please sit outside, Kino," the Hokage ordered for the blind child to leave. Yamachi obeyed and left the office.

BAM

When Yamachi threw open the door, it bumped into something, or someone, from the outside. He closed the door quickly and looked down at the floor. He saw a woman figure on the ground getting a box off her body.

"I'm so sorry!" Yamachi panicked as he tried to help her up off the floor. Instead of grabbing her hand or arm, he got a grip on her chest. _That's not her hand…_

"YOU PERVERT!" Ino shrieked as she kicked him in between the legs. He bent over in pain and she socked him in the mouth and sent him flying down the hall. Benji jumped out of his arms before he could get hurt along with him.

"I'm sorry," Yamachi squeaked out balled up. "I was just trying to help."

"Some help you was doing! I held out my hand for you to grab! What are you, blind!" Ino stood over him, ready to strike him again.

"Yes." Ino stood there in shock. She didn't know he was _actually_ blind. He opened his eyes slowly to show that they were indeed the color of blind eyes, pale blue with gray.

"Oh God I'm so sorry!" Ino tried to help him up, but he was too heavy to lift. He just rolled over towards the nearest wall. She tried to touch his shoulder sympathetically but a black-n-white ferret leapt in front of me and began to growl furiously.

"Stop that," he scolded as he grabbed the animal by the torso and placed it on his other side. "He's been such a pest for a while. He's just blowing off some steam." Ino sat down next to him and pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"What's your name by the way? I'm Yamanaka Ino," she held out her hand. Yamachi looked down at it and shook it. "I thought you couldn't see." She eyed him suspicious.

"I can see motion. For example, I know you have long hair, but I don't know your color. I'm Kino Yamachi." He smiled at her and let go of her hand. "What was in the box you was carrying before I… knocked you down?"

"Just some flowers for the Hokage to use for medicine," Ino looked at the box she left on the other side of the hall. Shizune came around the corner and looked down at Ino and Yamachi.

"Oh Ino," she greeted. "You're here to deliver the flowers we ordered?"

"Yes they're right there," Ino replied as she pointed to the box. Shizune picked up the box, said thank you, and went down the hall.

"You have a flower shop?" Yamachi asked.

"My family owns the shop. Our house is above the shop as well," Ino explained. "Where do you come from? You're not wearing a forehead protector. And how'd you get here?"

"I'm from the Hidden Rain Village in the Water Country. Sakura-chan convinced me to leave my village to live better here. She, Kakashi-sama, and Naruto are talking to Hokage about me staying here."

"Where is your family, Yamachi?" At the mention of family, Yamachi hung his head low.

"I never really had any… not really anyways…"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"You didn't know. It's alright." Before Ino could talk to him any farther, Chouji called out to her.

"Ino, are you down here?"

"I'm coming!" Ino called out to her teammate. "I guess I'll be seeing you around, Yamachi." She said to Yamachi as she got up from the ground.

"Nice talking to you, Ino-chan," he smiled at her. Ino's face turn a light pink for a quick second before it disappeared. No one put chan in her name besides Chouji and sometimes Shikamaru. "Bye."

"Bye." Yamachi smiled as he watched her figure turn a corner.

"I saw that!" Naruto's voice echoed in his ear. Yamachi jumped out his spot and noticed Naruto's figure standing over him. "You like her, don't cha?"

"Where did you come from? How long have you been standing there!" Yamachi demanded as his face started turning pink.

"Relax, dude," Naruto put his hands up in defense. "I only heard you two say bye." He narrowed his eyes and looked at Yamachi with a smirk on his face. "You like Ino?"

"I just met her, Naruto, but she seems nice."

"Well, be careful. She may still like Sasuke, even though he left the village. Anyways, Granny Tsunade came to a decision, you can come in now." He got up from the floor and grabbed his troublesome ferret and reentered the office.

"Kino Yamachi," Tsunade said his name.

"Tsunade-sama," Yamachi replied back.

"You can stay in Konoha, but under three conditions." Tsunade held up three of her fingers. "First," she put up one finger, "Kakashi shall be your guardian, meaning you will live with him, abide by his rules, and be in Team 7."

With that, Naruto burst out laughing. Everyone just stared at the blonde Chuunin.

"I'm sorry," he wiped a tear from his eye, "it's just the fact of Kakashi-sensei being a father figure that gets to me…"

"SHUT UP AND LET TSUNADE-SAMA CONTINUE!" Inner-Sakura's attitude came out.

"I'll stay with Kakashi," Yamachi agreed.

"Second," Tsunade held up two fingers, "you will not harass anybody and you will respect the elders or else you'll be kicked out of the village."

"Even if they tell me to stand on my head while drinking water and saying my ABCs backwards?" Tsunade glared at the boy and he felt that negative wave. "I'll obey the elders."

"And thirdly," she pulled out the Hidden Leaf's forehead protector and placed it on her desk, "you must wear our protector."

Yamachi took it off the desk and felt the symbol with his fingers. _If I wear this,_ he thought, _I have to forget Kamakaze, but I don't want to forget it completely. _He looks around the room at the very thin figures in the room. He would not have seen their positions if the wind didn't blow through the window. _They've been very nice to me… and Ino-chan…_

"I accept."

375937583775848528584

I'm glad people like my story. I like to thank the 86 people who decided to take a glance at my story, but please leave a review. Thanks!


	4. The Heck

Okay you guys LISTEN UP! Well… as of tomorrow, I'm going back to school. Yes I know, it's still summer and I haven't been updating as fast as I promised. I start work at Mickey D's Friday, and I have school to do so I won't be _online _for a couple of… months. I'm in the 11 grade! What da heck did you expect! I gotta start preparing for college and all that crap. Okay so this is what I'm going to do with all of my stories…

To those reading **_That's Adult Life_**- I'm gonna try my best to finish that. It only has a few more chapters (3 or 4 to be exact) to go before its over with. I have ideas but I dunno where to place them

To those reading **_Sounds Like a Musical_**- As I said, I have ideas, I dunno how to put them in words. It has a way to go before that's finished. So I'm trying okays.

To those reading **_Itachi's Side of the Story_**- Only about a few more chapters to go, maybe 1 or 2. Geez… I have so many stories to update that I'm getting all da ideas screwed around with -.- Patience people.

To those reading **_The Blind Tailed Beast_**- I've been writing the next chapter down in a notebook and all I gotta do is type it down on my free time. But it's going along great!

To those reading **_Flusious_**- I gotta finish this story… I'm running outta things to do with them so… it'll have only 1 or 2 chapters left. But hey, if you're all good you might get a sequel!

To those reading **_The Love For One Man_**- Guess what you guys, since you've been voting all this time, I'm gonna to give you all ALTERNATE ENDINGS! (gets hit by a potato) OW! All right! Give me a break, I'm working at McDonalds! NO DISCOUNTS FOR YOU YOU PERSON WHO THREW THE POTATO!

To those reading **_The Clow Card Thief_**- Okay so I haven't been paying that much attention towards this story… (gets hit by a shoe) OW! I'll finish it! I'll finish it!

To those reading **_Assassinating The One You Love_**- Only 3 or 4 chapters to go. I'm just leaving you guys in that cliff ain't I? (gets hit by a toy truck) OWW! X.O My eye! What's with you guys and the author abuse, eh! I'll finish it! I'm just stuck at something, so calm the heck down!

So that's about it. I'll write the chapters down on paper and then find a computer (if my mom doesn't catch me) and try to get it online. So have a great rest of the summer and a somewhat less painful school year.

Later Monthz

Lil Bre


End file.
